Welcome To The Games -HunHan-
by UniGon
Summary: Apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun ketika Luhan melakukan kesalahan fatal yang menyebabkan dirinya dan Luhan sendiri bahkan semua member EXO dalam bahaya? Apakah Sehun tetap melindungi Luhan walaupun keadaannya bahkan tak jauh berbeda dengan Luhan? YAOI! HUNHAN! DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo, Readers! Ini FF pertamaku di sini. Semoga aja bisa diterima baik (?) sama para readers, ya...^^. Ini FF horror saya (pertama juga) tapi mungkin gak bakal ada feel sama para readers soalnya ini ancur banget! Oh ya, don't be plagiator, ok...^^**

**Gak pake basa-basi lagi, CEK THIS OUT, GUYS!**

.

.

.

"Ah, benar juga... Kau pintar, Hyung!", seru Baekhyun dengan semangatnya hingga Luhan dan D.O terpaksa menutup mulut namja itu dengan tangan mereka.

"Mianhae... Tapi itu ide bagus, Hyung! Aku tak pernah terpikir untuk melakukan hal seperti itu..."

"Tapi apa itu tak akan membahayakan kita?", tanya Lay.

"Ayolah, ini hanya 'permainan'. Tak akan semenakutkan yang kau pikirkan. Mungkin ini akan sangat menyenangkan.", ujar Luhan seraya menepuk pundak Lay.

* * *

Kini, ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan 12 orang namja yang tengah duduk melingkar mengelilingi beberapa bungkus makanan yang ada di tengah mereka. Sedikit menghabiskan waktu untuk bercerita bersama teman setelah makan, tak ada salahnya, bukan?

"Ini jelas bukan style-ku. Hentikan semua ini. Mereka tak akan mengganggumu selama kalian tak mengganggu mereka.", ucap seorang namja tinggi -Kris- seraya melepas topi yang bertengger di kepalanya lalu merapikan rambutnya.

"Benar. Lagi pula aku tak percaya dengan hal begitu.", ucap namja dengan lingkar hitam -Tao- di sekitar matanya.

"Kau tak percaya tapi tetap saja menangis saat diceritakan hal seperti itu.", celetuk Sehun, si evil maknae itu.

"Lalu sekarang mulai dari siapa?", tanya Suho.

"Aku...", Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan dingin. Seluruh tatapan tertuju padanya.

"Waktu itu, saat masa trainee. Aku berada di ambang pintu ruangan vokal ketika aku melihat Onew _sunbae_ baru saja keluar dari ruangan musik. Setelah itu, aku bertemu dengan Jonghyun _sunbae_. Wajar kalau aku sedikit berbincang, bukan? Singkat cerita, aku kembali berlatih di ruangan vokal tapi, aku mendengar suara piano dan biola dari ruangan musik. Padahal sebelumnya, aku yakin tak ada siapa-siapa di sana dan ruangan itu sudah dikunci. Lalu, aku berjalan menyusuri lorong itu. Tapi kembali terdengar suara dari ruangan musik bahkan lebih 'meriah' dari sebelumnya. Aku berlari secepat mungkin tapi bersamaan dengan itu, aku juga mendengar suara langkah cepat yang seolah mengejarku. Hanya itu...", jelas Baekhyun dan semua orang menatapnya cengo seakan tak percaya.

"Selanjutnya?"

"Aku.", ucap D.O dengan suara manly.

"Saat itu, aku masih berlatih dance dengan lagu XOXO untuk Kolon Sport di ruang tamu dorm. Aku saat itu sedikit kesusahan dalam gerakan itu. Saat itu, tepat pukul 1 pagi dan memang tersisa aku dan seseorang yang aku pikir Kai..."

"Seseorang yang kau pikir Kai?", pertanyaan itu terlontar dari namja troll siapa lagi kalau bukan Chen.

"Iya, seseorang yang aku pikir Kai. Saat itu, aku mendengar suara seperti susu yang tertuang ke dalam gelas dengan suara seseorang meneguk minumannya. Jadi aku mengajak 'Kai' itu berbicara dan ia menjawabnya tapi karena aku merasa lelah jadi aku pergi ke kamar dan aku mendapati Kai yang sebenarnya masih tidur dengan tidak elitnya di kamar.", D.O menyelesaikan ceritanya dengan keringat bercucuran. Kelihatannya ia sedang tak baik.

"Menurutku, akhir-akhir ini, keadaan dorm sangat tidak baik...", ketus Lay tiba-tiba. Semua orang tercekat karena perkataannya itu. Ya.. Lay memang dipercaya memiliki kemampuan lebih di antara yang lainnya untuk merasakan hal-hal seperti itu karena bisa dibilang dia salah satu dari beberapa pendeta muda China.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bicara seperti itu?", tanya Kris dengan nada agak keras.

"Itu semua karena kesalahan kami. Kami melakukan hal yang sebenarnya kami tak boleh lakukan.", ucap Lay. Semua ah... tidak semua, mungkin lebih tepatnya beberapa tatapan menatapnya seakan menyiratkan bahwa mereka tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dan apa yang ia tutup-tutupi selama ini.

"Kau bilang 'kami', Hyung? Berarti hyung tak melakukannya sendiri, kan? Apa yang kau lakukan, Hyung?", tanya Kai.

"Aku melakukannya bersama Luhan hyung, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Itu berawal dari beberapa orang di dorm yang mengatakan jika kita tak diperkenankan untuk berjalan 3 kali bolak balik di lorong tingkat 4. Jika melakukannya, maka kita akan membuka sebuah segel kegelapan yang tersembunyi di sana dan itu dapat membahayakan kita. Kami mencoba hal itu dan..."

"Segel kegelapan itu terbuka?", tebak Tao.

"Kau benar, segel kegelapan itu benar-benar terbuka dan sekarang mereka menghantui kami, berusaha membawa kami ke dalam dunia mereka, dunia yang penuh dengan kegelapan. Maaf karena kebodohan kami, kalian ikut berada dalam bahaya.", Lay mengakhiri pernyataannya itu dengan senyuman mengejek pada dirinya sendiri.

Bagaimana tidak? Hal yang telah ia dan temannya lakukan bisa saja menghacurkan kehidupan mereka untuk selamanya. Mereka bisa saja diseret secara paksa ke dalam kegelapan yang sewaktu-waktu menelan dan mencari pengikut baru.

"Apa kau bilang, Lay? Kau!", Kris baru saja hendak berdiri namun Suho, Tao, Kai dan Sehun dengan cepat menghadangnya.

"Lepaskan aku! Apa kalian berusaha melindungi si perusak ini, huh?", bentak Kris seraya menampik tangan-tangan itu dari badannya lalu berjalan menghampiri Lay.

Matanya berkilat menunjukkan kemarahan yang sangat amat besar. Bagus, sekarang namja itu mungkin bisa saja membunuh Lay dan orang-orang yang membuka segel itu. Tangannya terulur ke kerah baju Lay dan mengangkatnya.

"Kris Hyung!", semua orang berlarian menghampiri Kris dan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman yang terlewat kuat itu.

"Kau dengan mudahnya melakukan itu. Itu sama artinya kau menjual jiwa kami untuk permainan bodohmu itu, Zhang Yi Xing! Kau sangat jenius, Lay! Benar-benar jenius!", bentak Kris.

BUAGH!

Sebuah hantaman dari kepalan tangan Kris mendarat mulus tepat di sudut bibir Lay hingga membuat memar dan sedikit darah yang menetes dari luka itu.

"Lay hyung! Kris hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?", tanya Chanyeol yang mulai naik darah dengan tindakan tempramental Kris.

"Jangan lakukan itu padanya, Kris! Tak hanya ia yang melakukan itu.", ucap Luhan dingin yang masih terduduk di tempatnya.

"Kau!", Kris baru saja hendak menghampiri Luhan namun semua mencegahnya mendekat.

"Oh Sehun! Ajarkan namjachingumu ini tentang kehidupan di sini yang sebenarnya. Argh! Kenapa aku harus hidup bersama sampah seperti kalian, huh?", keluh Kris lalu ia berjalan meninggalkan ruangan latihan tersebut dan membanting pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Lay hyung, apa kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Tao yang mulai khawatir.

"Aku memang pantas mendapatkan ini.", sebuah kristal air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Lay membuat semua orang tentu iba padanya.

"Maafkan aku...", lirih Luhan lalu ia berlari keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Luhan hyung!", panggil Sehun lalu ia mengejar namjachingunya itu. Ya, namjachingu yang sangat berharga baginya yang kini menjadi tersangka utama atas terbukanya segel kegelapan tersebut.

Sehun terus berlari mengejar namja rusa tersebut. Tak peduli pergelangan kakinya yang sakit luar biasa karena berlari mengejar namja itu. Yang penting, ia bisa menenangkan namjachingu-nya itu.

Sehun sudah berada di luar gedung SM dan...

"Ke mana perginya?", gumam Sehun.

Mata hazelnya menangkap kerumunan orang yang berada di tengah jalan entah tengah apa. Apa terjadi kecelakaan? Kakinya melangkah mendekati kerumunan orang tersebut. Entah mengapa, jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang seiring langkahnya yang semakin dekat dengan kerumunan orang itu.

"Bukankah itu Xi Luhan?", setelah mendengar hal itu, Sehun dengan cepat menerobos kerumunan orang itu. Nafasnya tiba-tiba berhenti. Air matanya menetes membasahi pipinya. Jantungnya seakan berhenti memompa darah ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Luhan hyung!", seru Sehun seraya berlari menuju tubuh tak berdaya yang dipenuhi oleh darah tersebut.

"Hyung! Jebal ireona, Hyung ah... Ireona! Jebal.. hiks..hiks..", rancau Sehun ketika namja itu sama sekali tak memberi respon apapun dengan keadaan di sekitarnya.

"LUHAN HYUNG!", seru 9 orang namja lainnya baru saja sampai di sana.

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaanya, Dok?", tanya Xiumin ketika Dokter Lee baru saja keluar dari ICU diikuti beberapa namja lainnya yang ikut berdiri dan menatap khawatir pada dokter tersebut.

"Dia mengalami gagar otak ringan mungkin karena terantuk stir mobilnya saat kecelakaan. Setidaknya ia perlu istirahat total selama beberapa minggu untuk mengurangi dampak negatif dari gagar otak tersebut.", jelas Dokter Lee.

"Em.. terima kasih, Dokter Lee.", ucap Xiumin seraya membungkuk 90 derajat diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"Ini semua salahku...", lirih D.O seraya mengepalkan tangannya bahkan hingga bergetar.

"Kris hyung mengalami kecelakaan dan sekarang ia mengalami gagar otak. Lalu, Luhan hyung yang tertabrak mobil. Bagus... Itu semua lebih dari mimpi buruk yang jadi kenyataan.", lirih Baekhyun dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Tak ada yang salah di sini. Aku yakin, semua pasti ada jalan keluarnya.", timpal Kai berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Mudah karena kau hanya mengatakannya tapi tak mudah untuk memperbaiki itu semua...", jawab Chanyeol.

"Kita akan membantu kalian. Apa pun yang terjadi, kami akan membantu kalian. Tenang saja...", ucap Xiumin seraya tersenyum tulus. Bisa dilihat dari matanya, ia benar-benar tulus dengan pernyataannya tadi.

"Bagaimana keadaan Luhan hyung?", tanya Suho.

"Dokter bilang kalau dia mengalami koma. Ada bagian di otak kecilnya yang terbentur hingga membuatnya akan kehilangan kesadaran. Yang dokter takutkan adalah ada kemungkinan Luhan hyung mengalami koma hingga bertahun-tahun karena benturan ini berhubungan dengan otak kecilnya.", jelas Sehun.

"Luhan dan Kris adalah namja yang kuat. Tak usah khawatir. Mereka pasti akan kembali seperti semula jauh lebih cepat dari yang divonis dokter.", ucap Xiumin seraya merangkul pundak Sehun.

"Maaf...maafkan Luhan hyung. Kumohon, maafkan dia. Aku tahu ini salah tapi...", Sehun tak bisa lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Luhan yang kini masih berbaring tak sadarkan diri dalam ruangan ICU. Hanya itu... tak lebih...

"Kami tak pernah berpikir kalau Luhan hyung bersalah, Sehun. Tidak, bahkan tidak pernah sama sekali.", ucap Tao seraya tersenyum tipis pada Sehun yang masih menangis.

"Kris hyung mengatakan itu karena ia emosi. Kau tahu kalau Kris hyung itu salah satu namja dengan kebiasaan buruk yaitu _thinkless do more_, bukan? Jadi, kau tak perlu memikirkan kata-kata Kris hyung.", ucap Kai memberi pengertian pada Sehun.

* * *

**Luhan POV...**

Kini, kakiku hanya bisa berjalan mengikuti langkah member lainnya tanpa tahu ke mana aku akan diantar oleh mereka. Aku seperti tak memiliki nyawa dan hanya seperti boneka yang tengah digerakkan oleh member-member lainnya.

"Apa kau merasa pusing, Hyung?", tanya Sehun dan aku mengangguk lemas tanpa berniat sedikitpun menatapnya.

"WELCOME TO DORM, LUHAN AND KRIS HYUNG!", seru semua member ketika pintu dorm dibuka.

Nuansa cerah dengan balon-balon dan hiasan mirip hiasan ulang tahun menghiasi tiap sudut dorm. Mereka pasti sudah menyiapkan ini lama bahkan sebelum aku sadar dan Kris diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Mengharukan memang tapi... sepertinya ini tak sedikitpun membuat hatiku untuk berterimakasih atas kejutan ini. Aku lebih memilih diam.

"Mereka ada di sini...", lirihku seraya memegang kuat-kuat lengan Sehun.

"Mereka? Siapa?", tanya Sehun dan semua tatapan tertuju padaku dan Sehun.

"Mereka yang telah keluar dari segelnya...", ucap Lay. Seketika, semua orang yang ada di dorm menelan saliva mereka dengan kasar dan menatap satu sama lain.

Ini berita buruk. Ini baru hari pertama aku pulang dan... mereka sudah berusaha membawaku ke dunia mereka. Tak bisakah mereka membiarkanku merayakan ulang tahun Sehun untuk terakhir kalinya? Tak peduli mereka memberikan waktu untuk merayakan ulang tahunku tapi... kumohon biarkan aku merayakan ulang tahun Sehun.

* * *

Malam telah tiba. Angin bertiup sangat kencang hari ini. Aku berjalan menuju dapur namun langkahku terhenti ketika mataku melihat seorang perempuan kecil tengah tersenyum kecil dengan tetesan air mata yang membasahi pipinya seraya melambaikan tangannya dari balkon dorm.

"Luhan oppa...", terdengar lirih di telingaku. Seperti... ia benar-benar memerlukan aku atau ia seperti sudah kenal lama denganku. Aku berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kau siapa? Bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini?", tanyaku seraya berjongkok dan mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Pipinya dingin, benar-benar dingin seperti es bahkan lebih dari pada es.

"Aku kesepian,Oppa. Aku perlu teman. Apa oppa mau menjadi temanku?", tanya yeoja kecil itu.

"Tentu saja kalau itu maumu. Di mana rumahmu?", ucapku seraya mengangguk.

"Aku tinggal di sini, selalu bersama kalian. Tapi, oppa tak bisa begitu saja menjadi temanku...", ucap yeoja kecil itu dengan nada menyesal.

"Kau tinggal di sini bersama kami? Kenapa aku tak bisa menjadi temanmu? Bukankah kau yang memintanya?", serentetan pertanyaan keluar dari mulutku.

"Ikuti aku jika oppa benar-benar ingin menjadi temanku.", suruh yeoja kecil itu.

Aku berjalan mengikuti yeoja kecil itu hingga tak terasa aku sudah berada di pagar pembatas balkon. Aku bisa merasakan kalau angin perlahan merusak tatanan rambutku dan mengelus kulitku. Sensasi dingin pun kembali terasa.

"Kaja, Oppa...", ucap yeoja kecil itu seraya memegang ujung jariku, satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia pegang dari tubuhku.

* * *

**Sehun POV...**

Aku masih berkutat dengan handuk putih yang kugunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutku. Terasa lebih segar memang karena kembali bisa merasakan air hangat di dorm dan bisa mandi sepuasnya. Selesai dengan rambutku, aku mengalungkan handuk itu lalu berjalan keluar kamar mandi. Namun, saat aku keluar kamar mandi, aku tak mendapati sosok namja yang tinggal satu kamar denganku.

"Di mana Luhan hyung?", gumamku bingung.

Aku berjalan keluar kamar dan tak ada siapapun di luar. Jujur, aku mulai khawatir sekarang. Semua kemungkinan buruk yang Lay hyung katakan mulai membayangi benakku. Aku coba untuk menenangkan pikiranku sejenak lalu aku kembali mencari Luhan hyung.

"Apa mungkin ia pergi bersama Xiumin hyung?", gumamku sendiri seraya menatap ke ruang tamu.

"Kita akan pergi ke mana?", suara itu.. aku hafal suara itu. Itu suara Luhan hyung, bukan?

Otakku lumpuh seketika ketika aku berbalik dan melihat seorang namja tengah berada di luar ambang batas balkon dorm kami. Dia sudah ada di bagian luar balkon kami.

"Luhan hyung!", teriakku dan aku langsung berlari menuju Luhan hyung.

Aku terus mencoba menarik Luhan hyung agar kembali berada di areal balkon tapi dia seakan memberontak dan selalu mengatakan kalau dia memiliki tugas penting untuk menemani seseorang tapi aku tak tahu siapa yang ia maksud.

"Hyung, berhenti memberontak! Kau tak memiliki tugas apapun. Itu hanya khayalanmu saja, Hyung!", bentakku yang mulai tak tahan dengan kelakuan Luhan hyung.

Aku merasakan tubuhnya mulai lemas. Oh tidak, ini bisa membahayakan dirinya. Aku cepat-cepat menarik tubuh lemah tersebut agar kembali masuk ke dalam areal balkon.

Aku menatapnya setelah aku berhasil membawanya kembali ke areal yang lebih aman, mencoba menyelami mata indahnya yang kini berubah menjadi mata yang hampa. Seakan sudah tak ada lagi kehidupan di dalam dirinya. Seakan ia hanya seonggok daging yang dijadikan boneka oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Lu...", lirihku.

Sebuah kristal air mata pun tiba-tiba jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Sungguh, aku tak ingin ia membuang-buang tenaganya hanya untuk mengeluarkan kristal-kristal bening itu dari pelupuk matanya. Dengan cepat, aku menariknya ke dalam pelukanku.

"Dia memintaku menjadi temannya, Hun... Dia kesepian... Biarkan aku menemaninya.", rancaunya seraya membalas pelukanku.

"Dia? Sebenarnya siapa yang ada di sini? Hanya tinggal kau dan aku, Hyung... Member lain sedang pergi.", tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Anak kecil itu... Dia memerlukanku, Hun. Dia mencariku dan membutuhkanku.", jelas Luhan hyung diselingi isakan-isakannya.

"Anak kecil? Tapi di dorm ini tak ada anak kecil Luhan hyung. Itu pasti hanya... khayalanmu.", jelasku memberi pengertian seraya mengelus pelan rambut kecoklatan Luhan hyung.

"Maafkan aku, Hunnie... Maafkan aku membuatmu menjadi seperti ini.", lirih Luhan hyung. Suaranya seakan menandakan penuh penyesalan.

"Apa mungkin ini salah satu dampak dari terbukanya segel itu?", gumamku dalam hati dan masih memeluk Luhan hyung.

**To Be Continue...**

**Continue or delete? Need your reviews, guys! Review kalian = semangat buat aku...**

**Jeongmal Kamsahamnida..^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Annyeonghaseo, Readers... Aku datang lagi dengan lanjutannya! Em... terima kasih dengan reviews di chapter sebelumnya. Sangat membangun banget... ^^ Apa kalian menunggu chapter ini? So this is it, chapter 2, Guys!**

**Gak pake basa basi lagi, CEK THIS OUT, GUYS!**

.

.

.

**Chapter****1**

"_Anak kecil itu... Dia memerlukanku, Hun. Dia mencariku dan membutuhkanku.", jelas Luhan hyung diselingi isakan-isakannya._

_ "Anak kecil? Tapi di dorm ini tak ada anak kecil Luhan hyung. Itu pasti hanya... khayalanmu.", jelasku memberi pengertian seraya mengelus pelan rambut kecoklatan Luhan hyung._

_ "Maafkan aku, Hunnie... Maafkan aku membuatmu menjadi seperti ini.", lirih Luhan hyung. Suaranya seakan menandakan penuh penyesalan._

_ "Apa mungkin ini salah satu dampak dari terbukanya segel itu?", gumamku dalam hati dan masih memeluk Luhan hyung._

**Chapter 2**

**Sehun POV...**

"Bagaimana keadaanya, Hyung?", tanyaku pada Lay Hyung yang baru saja keluar dari kamarku. Ya.. tak lama setelah ia meminta maaf padaku, ia langsung tak sadarkan diri.

"Dia... haruskah aku mengatakannya? Ada kemungkinan jika dia akan lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Mungkin dia akan lebih jarang berbicara dan melakukan interaksi. Mungkin dia hanya akan mengurung diri di kamar.", jelas Lay Hyung.

"Lalu bagaimana jika ada tawaran job kondisinya masih seperti ini?", tanya Suho khawatir.

"Itu yang aku permasalahkan sejak awal. 'Permainan' ini tak akan usai sebelum ada yang menjadi pengikut baru di kegelapan itu. Dan, Luhan hyung hampir menjadi korbannya.", jelas Lay hyung.

"Apa seburuk itu? Tak ada jalan pintas untuk mengakhiri semua ini?", tanyaku perlahan dan seperti yang sudah aku tebak sejak awal, Lay hyung menunduk dan menggeleng pelan.

"Maaf, aku sudah berusaha untuk mengusir anak kecil itu dari kehidupan Luhan tapi... dia menolaknya...", jelas Lay hyung.

"ANAK KECIL?", seru para hyung-deul tidak mengerti.

"Apa dia anak kecil yang berusaha mengajak Luhan hyung ke dunia kegelapan itu?", tanyaku memastikan dan Lay hyung mengangguk.

Ok, kenyataan ini memang sulit untuk dipercaya. _First_, Luhan hyung dengan kekonyolannya bersama beberapa hyung lain membuka segel kegelapan yang bisa saja membahayakan kami sewaktu-waktu. _Second_, Kris hyung dan Luhan hyung mengalami kecelakaan di hari yang sama saat Lay hyung akhirnya mengaku jika mereka melakukan kesalahan fatal itu. _Third_, Luhan hyung menjadi incaran utama sebagai tumbal jika ingin menutup kembali segel kegelapan itu. _And_ t_hen, what next?_

* * *

Perlahan, namja itu terbangun dari tidur panjangnya yang sudah hampir 24 jam. Ia menyesuaikan pengelihatannya dengan sorot lampu yang mungkin membuat matanya silau. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan memegangi kepalanya.

"Apa kau pusing, Luhan hyung?", tanyaku dan dia terdiam.

"Apa kau ingin makan sekarang? Atau kau ingin mandi dulu?", tanyaku dan nihil, dia tetap saja tak menjawabku. Tatapannya tidak mencari kontak mata di antara kami tapi justru menatap udara yang ada ke sekelilingku. Tatapannya hampa... kosong... sama seperti saat aku menemukannya hampir 'bunuh diri' di balkon dorm kami.

"Hyung?", lirihku ketika setetes kristal air mata kembali jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Ok, perkataan Lay hyung sudah terbukti sekarang. Kondisinya memburuk bahkan jauh lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Seakan ia hidup sendiri tanpa peduli apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Tak adakah jalan keluar agar Luhan hyung membaik, huh?

"Uljima, Hyung ah... Katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau mudah sekali menangis akhir-akhir ini, hem?", tanyaku seraya mengusap air matanya itu.

Perlahan tangannya bergerak, jari telunjuknya menunjuk keluar kamar. Ya, memang pintu kamar kami terbuka. Tapi, apa mungkin hanya karena pintu kamar terbuka ia bisa menangis? Aku perlahan menoleh ke hal yang ditunjuk Luhan hyung.

"Oh tidak...", tanpa sadar, kata itu keluar dari mulutku. Mataku mungkin sudah sangat membulat dan tanganku tiba-tiba saja lemas.

Apa aku tak salah lihat? Apa ini mimpi? Tapi ternyata, ini memang bukan mimpi. Ya... benar. Sosok itu, dia berada di sana. Sosok yang berhasil membuat pangeran rusaku berubah drastis. Sosok yeoja kecil (mungkin umur 4-5 tahun) tengah berdiri di dekat lemari buku yang berada tepat di sebrang kamarku. Yeoja itu... kulitnya sangat pucat, gaun yang ia kenakan sangat kusam (terdapat bercak darah dan bekas tanah di sana), tatapan matanya tertuju pada kami tapi hampa, sama seperti tatapan Luhan hyung.

"Luhan oppa...", lirih yeoja kecil itu. Luhan hyung spontan memegang lenganku dengan kuat. Aku bisa merasakan tangannya bergetar saat memegang lenganku.

"Maafkan aku...", lirih Luhan hyung seraya sedikit terisak-isak.

Aku berjalan mendekati yeoja kecil itu. Ok, Sehun, tunjukkan kalau kau seorang namjachingu yang tepat untuk Luhan hyung. Namun, belum sampai 5 langkah aku melangkah, yeoja kecil itu berlari ke arah balkon dan aku ikut berlari mengejarnya namun saat aku menelusuri balkon, yeoja itu hilang bak ditelan bumi.

"Kenapa?", suara tak asing itu, membuatku menoleh ke belakang.

"Kenapa kau terlihat ketakutan seperti itu?", tanya Suho hyung ulang.

"Anak kecil yang Lay hyung maksud... dia... dia sudah datang dan siap membahayakan kita."

"Sudah kuduga. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menangis sangat keras dan berbicara seakan ia berbicara pada seseorang selain orang-orang yang ada di kamarnya. Yi Xing hanya berdiam diri seperti tak ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan lagi. Dan Chanyeol... dia tak ada bedanya dengan Yi Xing.", jelas Suho hyung dengan senyum sedih. Terlihat jelas raut wajahnya menandakan penyesalan mendalam, entah apa yang ia sesalkan padahal ia tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan hal ini.

"ANDWAE!", suara teriakan itu terdengar jelas memengkakkan telinga dan suara itu membuat jantungku langsung berpacu sangat cepat.

"Luhan hyung...", aku langsung berlari bahkan hingga menabrak Suho hyung.

"Apa yang terjadi, Hyung?", tanyaku seraya memeluk Luhan hyung yang bersimpuh lemas di lantai dengan kaca-kaca figura foto kami yang berserakan di sekitarnya.

Tangannya perlahan bergerak menunjuk ke arah kaca jendela yang terbuka dengan korden yang diterpa oleh angin malam yang kencang.

"Ada apa?", tanyaku memastikan. Badannya bergetar hebat di pelukanku. Tangisannya tak berhenti sejak tadi.

"Aku ingin pulang...", lirih Luhan hyung.

"Tapi..."

"Aku ingin pulang..."

"Em... Baiklah, nanti biar aku tanyakan pada manager hyung, ne...", jawabku dan Luhan hyung hanya mengangguk.

* * *

"Pulang?", tanya Kris hyung bingung.

"Sebaiknya berikan ia waktu untuk istirahat di rumahnya dan menjauh dari dorm ini. Dorm ini mulai tak aman.", timpal Suho hyung memberi pengertian.

"Berarti kita akan ke Beijing dalam waktu dekat ini?", tanya Tao hyung memastikan.

"Mungkin saja begitu, Hyung. Dengan begitu, ia atau bahkan kita bisa lebih aman di Beijing ketimbang berada di sini.", jelasku.

"Lalu bagaimana menurutmu, Manajer hyung?", tanya Chen hyung.

"Mungkin sudah sebaiknya seperti itu. Pihak SM sendiri juga sudah sempat menyarankan hal ini tapi aku takut itu malah membuat Luhan malah semakin memburuk makanya aku hanya diam.", jelas Manager hyung.

"Kapan kita akan ke Beijing?", tanya Baekhyun hyung.

"Mungkin besok atau lusa...", ucap Manager hyung.

"Kau dengar, Hyung? Sebentar lagi kita akan ke Beijing dan kau bisa bertemu dengan keluargamu di sana.", bisikku seraya tersenyum padanya yang setia terdiam dan menatap kosong ke sekitarnya.

* * *

Tttok...Tttok..Ttok...

Tak perlu menunggu lama dan pintu rumah yang bisa dibilang modern itu pun terbuka dan menampakkan seorang yeoja paruh baya yang mungkin seusia ibuku juga. Tatapan yeoja paruh baya itu seakan terkejut melihat keadaan Luhan hyung yang kini ada di hadapannya. Spontan, yeoja itu memeluk Luhan hyung erat namun jika kalian bertanya reaksi Luhan hyung maka aku akan menjawab tidak ada. Ia masih setia terdiam dengan tatapan kosongnya. Aneh, bukan?

"Fāshēngle shénme shì? (Apa yang terjadi?)", tanya yeoja paruh baya itu yang notabene adalah ibu dari Luhan hyung sendiri dengan bahasa Mandarin.

"Wǒmen jiāng jiěshì, xī nǚshì dàn kěyǐ wéi lǔ hàn tígōng yīgè shūshì dì dìfāng? (Kami akan menjelaskan, Nyonya Xi tapi bisa berikan tempat nyaman bagi Luhan?)", ucap Kris hyung dengan bahasa Mandarin sehingga aku tak mengerti sama sekali.

Tak lama, Nyonya Xi mempersilahkan kami masuk dengan senyuman manisnya walau wajahnya tetap menyiratkan kebingungan dan kekhawatirannya pada sang putra kesayangannya ini. Ternyata anak dan ibu sama saja, sama-sama selalu berusaha menutupi segala macam ekspresi mereka yang sebenarnya.

"Qǐng dài lǔ hàn dào tā de fángjiān (Tolong bawa Luhan ke kamarnya)", ucap Nyonya Xi padaku dengan bahasa Mandarin. Ok, tak tahukah beliau jika aku tak mengerti apa yang beliau katakan sebenarnya?

"Nyonya Xi bilang apa tadi?", bisikku pada Lay hyung yang kebetulan ada di sampingku.

"Dia memintamu agar membawa Luhan hyung ke kamarnya. Ikuti saja Nyonya Xi.", jelas Lay hyung dan aku hanya mengangguk dengan wajah tololku mungkin.

Aku membawa Luhan hyung menuju ke kamarnya (berdasarkan yang sudah Nyonya Xi tunjukkan padaku). Ya... penuh dengan foto dan barang koleksi Luhan hyung dan keluarganya. Pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah foto dengan seorang namja kecil imut yang aku yakini adalah masa kecil Luhan hyung. Luhan hyung melepas pegangannya padaku lalu berjalan dan duduk di pinggiran kasurnya walau tatapannya masih tetap kosong.

"Apa ini akan memberi perubahan?", pikirku.

"Sehun ah, sepertinya kita harus keluar. Biarkan Nyonya Xi berbicara dengan Luhan hyung.", bisik Lay hyung dan aku hanya mengangguk setuju dan meninggalkan Luhan hyung bersama ibunya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa terjadi perubahan?", tanya D.O hyung.

"Sejauh ini belum tapi mungkin untuk ke depannya akan ada perubahan.", jawab Lay hyung seraya duduk di samping Baekhyun.

Lama kami terlarut dalam keheningan yang tiba-tiba saja menyeruak di antara kami.

"Apa kalian berpikir Luhan hyung akan membaik walaupun sudah di sini?", tanya Lay hyung membuka pembicaraan kembali.

"Maksud hyung?", tanya Chen tak mengerti.

"Aku masih merasakan bahaya itu mengikuti Luhan hyung bahkan sampai detik ini. Ia seakan tak ingin ditinggalkan oleh Luhan hyung.", jelas Lay hyung dan membuat semua orang terkejut termasuk juga aku.

Apa Lay hyung bercanda? Ayolah, Lay hyung! Kita sudah pindah jauh dari dorm kita di Korea, tak hanya 1 atau 2 blok. Kita sudah di BEIJING, Hyung. Bagaimana bisa mereka masih mengikuti kita, huh?

"Maaf aku tak bisa memberikan kabar baik...", sesal Lay hyung.

"Gwaenchanha. Lebih baik kau katakan daripada kami tak waspada nantinya.", timpal Xiumin hyung seraya menepuk kecil punggung Lay hyung.

* * *

"AAAAA!", suara teriakan melengkin khas wanita itu membuatku dan hyung-deul lainnya berlarian tak karuan menuju ke arah dapur.

"Aigoo, LUHAN HYUNG!", seru Baekhyun hyung yang sudah lebih dahulu sampai di dapur.

Nafasku tercekat ketika aku melihat pemandangan di depanku. Dia... tergeletak tak berdaya dengan pisau buah penuh darah di tangan kirinya dan goresan luka memanjang di pergelangan tangan kanannya serta tak lupa darah yang berceceran di sekitarnya.

"Mrs. Xi, please call the hospital and tell them to send an ambulance now!", suruh Kris hyung pada Nyonya Xi.

"Luhan hyung...", lirihku tak percaya melihat keadaan Luhan hyung.

Kris dan Lay hyung masih berusaha menghentikan pendarahan di tangan Luhan hyung. Lay hyung sibuk mengikat pergelangan tangan kanan Luhan hyung dengan sobekan baju Baekhyun hyung.

* * *

Namja itu masih terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri di kasur putih di dalam ruangan yang serba putih itu. Wajahnya sangat pucat karena pendarahan yang ia alami akibat goresan yang mengenai nadinya tersebut.

Aku masih setia duduk di sofa tepat di samping kasur tempat Luhan hyung terbaring lemas. Nyonya Xi masih berada di rumah untuk mengambil barang Luhan hyung selama dirawat di rumah sakit.

"Masih tak ingin bangun juga?", gumamku seraya mengelus rambut Luhan hyung dan tentu saja tak akan ada jawaban dari Luhan hyung.

"Kenapa kau melukai dirimu sendiri, huh? Kenapa keceriaanmu seakan tertelan bumi, huh?", rancauku.

"Aku yakin, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Luhan hyung. Cepatlah sembuh. Aku akan tetap di sisimu, Hyung...", ucapku seraya mengecup pelan dahi Luhan hyung. Tak peduli dia menyadarinya atau tidak tapi... aku tetap menyayanginya karena aku yakin ini hanya untuk sementara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

** Ah... akhirnya selesai juga, Readers! Bagaimana? Gak ada feel-nya? Jeongmal mianhae, Readers T_T. Oh ya, mianhae kalau terjemahan bahasa Mandarinnya malah ancur lebur,ne... Akhir kata, aku perlu review(s) kalian ya! Jeongmal GOMAWO! *deep bow***


End file.
